My Little PAYDAY: Heisting is Magic
by Darwin Butterpants
Summary: For young Dallas, nothing could be better: His dad was a Royal Guard, so he got to see the princesses face-to-face, but he only got to see him twice a month. Then, everything went to Hell: A huge depression made many of Ponyville's families into losing their jobs and home. Dallas vows to bring peace back to Equestria, but would being a modern "Robin Hood" make matters worse?
1. Nathan Steele

"Dad, how long do we have to watch? My hooves hurt!" Nathan said, his father and some other civilians were on a fenced spectator platform, watching the Royal Guard Special Units practicing.

In the center were the Tasers, that would tase a practice dummy. You could hear the them charging faintly, and a bolt of lighting would escape their horns. Unlike the normal gold armor guards would wear, it had a dark blue color to it, the leg armor a light grey color. Also unlike the normal guards, they wear a black mask to cover their faces from the intense light.

On the near right were the Cloakers, who would usually like to show off by taking down the dummy by either roundhouse kicking it down, or just a do a run-and-kick. Nathan was a bit scared at how they looked. They had black armor and a grey cameo suit. Unlike the others, they wore goggles that emitted bright green and gas masks. The way they talked also frighted him, for their voice were deeper and had static in it.

The Royal Bulldozers and Shields were not present, sadly for Nathan. While he kept looking at the Tasers, he didn't pay much attention to his background, and he felt a gentle hoove on his shoulder. He turned back hastily, but was surprised to see Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence behind him. "I see you have great interest in the Royal Tasers, Tia said, giving him a warm smile. "I always do! I wish I had a horn though, then I would shock the bad guy and save the day!" He said happily, causing her to giggle. Nathan's Dad stood tall, giving his usual salute the the Princess's. "I see that you brought your son with us today" Luna said, and Nathan couldn't help but nod very fast. Then he heard that faint charging noise again. Nathan turned back again very fast, just in time to see a Taser shock another dummy. He jumped up and down frantically, cheering in his head.

After a few minutes, Nathan felt another hoove on his shoulder. "I'm glad you had fun, but your Mother is waiting," His dad said. He sadly nodded. He looked over to the princesses, "Thanks for letting me watch your Royal Special Units," He said shyly. The nodded, and Nathan caught up with his father. As they reached the front of the castle, Nathan gave his dad a big hug, "Do I always have to see you twice a month...?" He said sadly. He gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry, at least we get to see each other at all," He said with a smile, messing with his mane.

Nathan woke up suddenly, rubbing his eyes from sun light that came from a broken window in his small room. He grumbled under his breath as he walked to the kitchen, the floor covered in trash. He searched the cabinets, trying to find a box of cereal, but found piles of empty boxes. When he found a box, he shook it, only to hear a bit of cereal left. He reached in, pacing and eating what was left, since they didn't have enough for another gallon of milk, and their milk had expired in 3 days. That dream kept coming back to Nathan...when his father was still alive, and when they didn't live in the poorest parts of Ponyville. Back when Nathan was around 14 years of age, a huge depression hit Equestria, and a lot of families lost their jobs and homes. Many were left for dead. Only during the first week when they stayed in their 'new home', his father caught a dangerous flu and slowly died, right before his eyes. Ever since then, he has vowed to change that, to return peace back to all of Equestria, because...we all need our own PAYDAY.

**Hey guys, Pure here, hope you enjoyed our MLP/PAYDAY crossover. I know that is short for a chapter, but my brain hurts, thats my only excuse. So, if you liked it, good, hated it, oh well, I tried. I also tried to be as creative with the story and characters, so the ones on the show might act differently then on the show, so...sorry? Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you guys soon.**


	2. A friend named Bain

_30 years later_

Nathan walked down the street, mumbling to himself about the princesses for the 1,000,000,000 time. He clicked a lever on his lighter, a little flame appearing in the dark town of Ponyville, not one Pony out and about. He pulled out a smoke, casually putting it in his mouth, then putting the flame at the tip of the stick. He breathed in for a second, then out, smoke flying in the air. He leaned on a wall, gazing at his torn-up town. He ranted under his breath again. "Hey, Nathan, I heard you want a score to settle," A static voice called out. That woke up Nathan. He looked around, a bit scared. "Don't bother trying to find me, because I'm not with you," The voice called out again. "So I heard you are looking to get revenge...is that right...?" it says again. "How do you know my name?" Nathan says, still looking around. "That is not important right now. Answer my question: DO you want to get revenge on Princess Celestia and the others?". That got his attention. "How do you know...?" He said to the voice. "Again, not important. What is IMPORTANT is that if you want to get payback, right...?" The voice said again, his voice sounding more annoyed. "Uhhh...yeah...?" Nathan said. "Good, meet me at this spot tomorrow. And remember: DON'T LET ANYONE FOLLOW YOU." and there was a small click in the air.

The next day, around afternoon, Nathan returned to where he was last night, now seeing a door. He got in the same place he was, waiting a bit, popping in another smoke. Soon the door opened by itself, confusing him. He entered cautiously down a long hallway, then reaching another door. He opened it slowly, entering a dark room. "Hello...?" He said, his voice echoing. Above his head, lights came on, all turning on in a row: he was in a huge garage. He winched his eyes from the brightness, but gotten use to it, and looked around. On one of the walls, was a huge blueprint of Ponyville, red marker was drawn all over it. On one side of the garage was a couch with trash everywhere. In the other side, were tables full of lethal weapons, some stains of blood covering them. Loud static came from a intercom above his head. "Glad to see you came." it said. "Yyyyyeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Nathan replied, "So...when do I get my revenge?". "In time, but, for now, I would like you to meet your crew," Bain said. "Wait...crew...?". A door opened, and 3 men stepped in, wearing suits. The one in the dark blue suit had a black mane, brown eyes, and some facial hair. Another one in a black suit had no mane, which confused Nathan, light blue eyes, and a full beard. The last one, wearing a white suit, had a short black mane, olive eyes, and also a beard. "I would like you to meet your 'new friends'. Hoxton, Wolf, and Chains. Boys, meet the new Dallas," He said. "Dallas...? What kinda name is Dallas?" Nathan said. "He was our old leader, until he got busted by those fucking rats in blue. Since then, I've been running this show." Hoxton said sternly. "here, you're gonna need this, "Dallas"," Wolf tossed a clown mask to Nathan, who barely caught it. He flipped it over, looking at the design. On the forehead of the mask, had some red and white stripes on it. On the top left was a blue square with some tiny white stars, A symbol Dallas had ever seen before. The mask had a big, red nose, blacked out eyes, and a evil grin with red lips. "Well...this mask sure is disturbing..." Dallas said out loud. "That's the point, you bloody dumbass," Hox said, his voice still stone cold. "Alright, enough chit-chat, we still have to plan our heist. Enjoy the rest of the day, we continue planning tomorrow, we don't want ANY flaws in our plan." Bain said, the inter com turning off.

_6 days later_

4 men walked into a jewelry store, one wearing a dark blue, black, white, and brown suit. Once they got in, they looked around the building, whispering to themselves where the security guards and cameras were. They walked around the store, browsing at jewelry. The one in the black suit talked to the clerk, saying that he was getting a lovely necklace for his wife, while the other 3 stood around, making small talk to each other. After about 10 minutes, a voice in the men's earpiece came on, "Alright, cams are down. Time to make some money!". After no one was looking at them, the 4 men put on their clown masks, and unsheathed their batons, which they kept hidden inside their suits. Dallas swung at a nearby guard, smacking him across the face, knocking him out. Wolf yelled at the clerk to open the cash register, while the other 3 pushed and screamed at them to get down. Once everyone was tied down, they began to smash the glass that held some jewelry. While still smashing glasses, Wolf looked around outside, seeing a pony run off. "Aw, fuck! One of them escaped!". "Royal Guards are starting to swarm the outside of the store, seems some ponies blew the whistle on us. Assault begins in 10 seconds, so ready up boys!".


End file.
